Welcome Miss Bovino
by TaikiAtami
Summary: Well I guess I'm now Lambo's older sister
1. Chapter 1

**Plot: One of those KHR fans enter the KHR world and everything happens.**

**Prologue:**_ Hello my name is Chase Ross. I'm here to tell you the story of me being in KHR._

_Well I'm a 15 year old girl. I don't consider myself any special. Average Kid._

_I was walking home and decided to buy myself some candy. I went into a convenience store and picked up pokey. Kinda because I'm an Otaku and I think every Otaku likes pokey._

_As I'm about to leave a guy comes in and starts shooting. I was terrified I was about to move but then a warm feelin came into my head. But it hurt so bad. I fall thinking about my mom Ruby and my dad Carsen. My two little brothers are a year younger than me. My little twins will be hurt. Water fell from my eyes._

_I felt cold and I was swimming where was I? Wait!? I think I'm too small right now._

_Am I being REBORN!?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A few months later**

I feel a force. This better be a way out cause this '_room_' is really cramped. I start getting pushed out but the force is so strong that my head feels like it's spinning.

My vision is blurry and I feel some sort of liquid on me. _KUSO!_ I have blood on me. It's so cold and I start screaming numbing my own ears.

A blankets put on me. Well I guess that makes sense because I'm a baby.

"Junko she's so beautiful" I hear someone say.

The woman Junko lifts me to her face. She looks like Lambo. Well I guess I'm in KHR because my brain can't seem to come to a different conclusion.

What shocks me thought is that Ganauche III was there. The 9th Vongolian lightning guarding. But why? Am I his daughter. That would be terrifying. That would mean I'm now in the mafia.

I guess life is going to be interesting. Being apart of two Familiglias. But being the daughter of Ganauche is going to mean I get targeted. I guess I have to train.

Hopefully my fighting skills aren't like a platypus's this time.

* * *

**3 years later**

I just got sold by my cousin to the Estraneo Familiglia. Since I was related to a Vongola guardian they were jealous of me. I was 3 and all I did was look like him.

I got black hair under my blond hair. I never understood my hair. But the again after leaving my own world things are bond to be different.

I was thrown in a cage. I looked around and saw a blue hair kid with a gaus over his right eye. And I realise it's Mukuro.

I walk up to him and ask "Are you okay?"

He looked startled that I tried to talk to him. He replies "Umm yes" monotonously.

Then I remember why we're here. We're guinea pigs. I might die again. I fall start shaking and a few tears fall.

"Are you okay _princessa_?" he asks slighly scared.

"Why are we here" I ask my memories feel blocked.

"You aren't from here are you? Ken, Chikusa you can come out now" he replies surprisingly calm.

The cage opens again and a man says.

"You female You are 001. You are the next experiment" .

I walk out slowly and shaken. I relax my pace but in my mind I'm screaming 'You're going to die'.


	3. Chapter 3

**A few hours later:**

* * *

The experiment was a success. I now have a pacifier full of star flames. I didn't know they had star flames but it might be one of the rare flames like snow.

Star flames are white and can control every type. So from Sky to Mist.

They stole the pacifier from the old vindice corpses. I had a choice of life or death so I accepted it.

During the experiment I lost a lung a bruised one because they were trying to save a kid. Tony didn't make it.

I was thrown into my cell. I didn't feel like crying was going to help so I sat cross legged and stared blankly at the wall. I don't know how long I did this but I continued till Ken called me.

"S-so w-w-what happened byon" called Ken.

I couldn't talk so I wrote in mist 'They stole an Arcobaleno from the vindice. I was forced to accepted it and they took out my lung and bruised the other so I can't talk anymore'.

"It's alright _princessa_ can you teach me Illusions" Mukuro asked. Does that me I'm his shishou. Huh.

'Mist is construction so building things from air. Like my writing it isn't actually here. Mist is Illusions because they confuse people with sight, hearing and touch. Illusions are likely to be use as a way to make the opponent lose their sanity. As well they are easier to control through an item'.

The cage opens "Number 69 it's your turn"

I hug him goodbye. I think this is the day he uses his eye. Hopefully.

**An hour later:**

* * *

"What are you doing" I heard my eyes go big as I remember. This is the day we get free.

I open the door. Ken and Chikusa are behind me.

We see him. He rips off bandage. "Would you like to join me" he asks.

'I'm sorry' I write 'I have some things to do. Good luck minna. Don't be too horrible for the Mafia'

I leave out the front door. I'm surprised when after walking a few blocks I see Iemitsu Sawada. He can't tell who I am because I cut my hair short and I look like a guy. He pauses then realises I was from the Estraneo lab.

I blink and he asks "Would you like to join my familiglia". Wait did that just happen.

I nod. "What's your name?".

I make a sign that shows I can't speak and he picks it up.

"I'll call you Tanaka Taiki" I nod I knew the origin was japanese. It was pretty cool. I didn't want to heal my lungs with the star flame because the flame confuses me.

Since I was only 3 he picks me up and carries my to the HQ. It was nice in there.

He opens a door and we see Lal and Ninth. I was scared and shivering. They look at us confusion in their eyes and Lal says "who's the brat?".

"This is little Taiki Tanaka. He'll be working with us" he says in the tone he usually uses on Tsuna.

"Why"

"Lal he was from the Estraneo lab something bad must have happened" he replies.

"Do we train him?" She asks.

"After he meets Basil he will start"

* * *

**Sorry about the last time I uploaded this I clicked one that had a really similar name I'm sorry you guys and thats for the reviews**


End file.
